Intra-clot, pulse-sprayed tissue plasminogen activator has lysed 12 of 18 deep venous thrombi related to venous access devices. The treatment appears to be quite safe. However, venous potency has persisted only in veins from which the inciting catheters have been removed. (Protocol 95-CC-053)